


【叶王】择日疯

by qingmo



Category: Ye xiu/Wang jiexi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 16:57:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qingmo/pseuds/qingmo
Summary: 一个简短的故事，有肉。





	【叶王】择日疯

  
  
B市上空似乎有只张牙舞爪的神兽，盘踞着吞噬水汽，下一场雨得阴沉沉地酝酿好几天。叶修从总局里出来的时候感受到了丝丝黏腻的水汽，闷热地不太舒服，可是难得一遇推也推不掉的应酬也得硬着头皮上，所幸还有喻文州和王杰希两个难兄难弟。他是出了名的一杯倒和无欲无求，任的是技术类的职，这次不过是场面太大请他来充个吉祥物，吃完饭本就可以溜了，奈何被“被深陷泥沼的喻文州拉去“”的王杰希拉去了KTV跟着续摊。  
  
喻文州身居要职，过了午夜人三三两两地走了，王杰希才发现他喝得有些迷糊了。叶修早就溜到走廊抽烟，窗外黄色的车灯和路灯组成光亮的河流依旧流淌着。“我给黄少天打了电话，叫他来把人领走。”王杰希对他说，“其他人都走了，喻文州还在里面发癫，我去看着他。”叶修一听，不知哪根神经搭错了，眨了眨眼睛凑近他耳边说：“大眼啊，你对文州那么好，我都吃醋了。”王杰希被他突如其来的疯搞得无语，飞快地亲了一下叶修的唇角，转身大步走了。留下那心脏的荣耀之神靠着窗台懒洋洋地冲着那有点僵硬的背影笑。  
  
后来黄少天来把人接走了，他们两站在路边像两个傻子，这个点吧，再去哪继续吃喝也不合适，但直接各回各家又有点不甘心。最后老天爷看不下去了把憋了好几天的暴雨砸下来，王杰希才把叶修塞进自己的车里。  
  
王杰希直接把车往自家方向开，深夜的电台百无聊赖地放着一首又一首沙哑轻缓的歌，叶修跟着瞎哼哼，尝试挑起话题，王杰希没理他，也就安静了。  
  
以前他们这群电竞宅男的娱乐就是打荣耀，叶修是重度中毒患者，仿佛不需要其他任何消遣方式。直到他们第一次搞在一起，他惊讶又暗自得意地想原来叶修在其他事上也能认真而投入。但他从没敢想过和自己做爱相比于打荣耀哪个更让叶修喜欢，哪怕他们早已退役。  
  
到了门厅还没来得及开灯他们就亲在了一起，王杰希的嘴里还有些残留的酒味，都被叶修舔了个干净，雨声轰鸣，听觉和视觉都胆怯地躲起来，只剩皮肤迫不及待地贴在一起。  
  
他们在潮湿的夏夜里做爱，在王杰希的小公寓里。飘窗内的台子上只铺了一层薄毯，往下望去能看到楼下的一片浑黄的积水。暴雨用力地敲击在玻璃上，所以叶修听不清王杰希嘴角压低的呻吟，空调无助地释放冷气，微凉的风打在他裸露的后背上，细密的薄汗一层层冒出来。小区门口的路被淹了，他被困在了这里，王杰希闭着眼，双臂从他的腋下穿过紧紧搂着他，一言不发。他小幅度地挺胯，速度却不慢，找准了敏感点狠狠折腾，他不敢出声，仿佛一个字眼就能震碎巨大的玻璃，让窗外闷热的空气携卷着暴雨把他狠狠刺穿。  
  
他以为王杰希跟他在一起的时候是自在的，魔术师卸下了枷锁，光影碎屑洒上了星空。可现在这个男人在颤抖着，睫毛连着痛苦，委屈被藏在了合上的双眼里。叶修想温柔地吻住那双眼睛，可过于浓烈的情与力让他颤抖了，只是吻上了颧骨。  
  
微凉的液体打在他的小腹上，后穴的痉挛逼得他一个激灵，用力抽插了两下射在了套子里。王杰希修长有力的手指扣在他的后背，高潮后潮湿的吐息缠上他的脖颈。他安静地趴在王杰希身上，固执地想拥抱这个人再久一点。可是没过几秒王杰希就推开了他，起身抓过一旁椅子上的亚麻色薄毯披在身上赤着脚慢悠悠地走进客厅。  
  
屋子里没开灯，魔术师的眼睛却亮的惊人。王杰希从冰箱里拿出两罐可乐，熟练地给自己开了一罐，缩在沙发上一边喝可乐一边望着他。另一罐可乐在吧台上独自凝结着水珠。他逆着光，看不清晰王杰希的神色。他没告诉王杰希他妈最近在给他张罗着各种相亲，一如王杰希也没告诉他自己已经跟家里出柜。  
  
“叶修。”王杰希哑着嗓子叫他，“雨太大了。”  
  
他起身穿好裤子，塌着身子无所谓地轻笑一声说我今晚不走了。然后熟练地走进卧室开了灯，在王杰希的衣柜里翻找着睡衣打算去洗澡。他低着头不敢去看王杰希，因为他知道自己明天雨停了就得走，哪怕王半仙让雨再下一天，雨停了他终归要走。而王杰希不会让雨一直下下去。  
  
end 


End file.
